


Initiative

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Smut, saihara is kinda a dom? He tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: Shuichi has never been the dominant type, would let his partner lead and was content with that. Though, he decided, that today, yes, today! He would try to take initiative. It’s not the best idea to go off of Iruma’s advice, but life is short. Might as well.





	Initiative

They were busy making cookies in the kitchen. To Shuichi, it was merely a distraction. Ouma was often nosy, so he had to find some sort of way to go and get ready.

In short, Shuichi was nervous. Very nervous. Just the thought of what he was planning to do made him flustered. Shuichi quickly slips out an excuse and makes a beeline towards their shared bedroom.

He had no idea why he was so nervous. He had practiced his lines yesterday for almost 5 hours. It felt as if he was going to an audition. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of Ouma’s reaction. More so, the thought of “those lines” coming through his own mouth.

Shuichi tried to settle his nervousness. But it didn’t seem to be working. He has not even taken out the garment out of the drawer, yet he had already started panicking. Ouma would obviously notice his nervousness, feel bad, then proceed to take initiative at this rate.

Shuichi took a deep breath. It would be fine, he thought. He couldn’t chicken out now. He had already taken too much time, Ouma was surely suspicious by now.

Right before they even started to bake cookies, Shuichi had a call with Miu. Hopefully, he doesn’t forget any step that she had given him. Shuichi quickly reviewed the steps in his head. Push him onto the chair, get between his legs, then let the magic happen. Or, whatever Miu meant by that.

During the call, the steps he were given Seemed easy. But now, the steps seemed like something only a virgin would listen to. Which, for some reason, was embarrassing.

Shuichi, once again took a deep breath. He took the red bright garment from the drawer, Got ready, and peaked out through the bedroom door. Ouma was waiting by the kitchen table, he was leaning against the table with his phone in his right hand. Shuichi noticed that he was biting his nails too, If he could, he would’ve put chilies on them. He quickly shakes off the thought, that’s something his father would do.

Shuichi decides, fuck it, and walks out the door.

Surprisingly, Ouma doesn’t seem to have noticed him. Shuichi slowly walks in front of him, waiting for him to get off his phone.

Ouma catches a glimpse of bright red, confused, he puts his phone down, only to be shocked with quite a sight. A very sexy sight.

“Wow.” Ouma says. It’s the only words that manage to come out of his mouth.

The red garment Shuichi kept in the drawer, were lacy red panties. The garment cupped his ass perfectly, it put his beautiful thighs and peach ass on full display. “You said I look good in red.”

And god, Ouma thinks, does he look red. The color is a perfect contrast to his dark hair and milky skin.

For a whole half minute, Ouma only stares at his thighs. Shuichi clears his throat to get Ouma’s attention. “Hm?” Ouma’s eyes quickly move from Shuichi’s thighs to his face.

Shuichi does the first step. He gets even closer to Ouma, and swiftly, he pulls out a chair and pushes Ouma on to it. It was easier than he thought it would be.

“Woah—“ Ouma’s expression read, surprised, which made Shuichi happy. He wanted to show a different side of him.

Before Ouma can sit up, Shuichi quickly heel sits onto the floor and pulls Ouma’s legs apart.

“Someone’s in a hurry” Ouma teases. Shuichi rolls his eyes as he unbuckles his partners pants.

Shuichi remembers a piece of advice Miu had given him. “Take his underwear off with your teeth. It’ll look hot.”

Shuichi decides to do just that. And somehow, he manages to successfully remove them with his teeth, while keeping his eyes on Ouma’s.

He hears Ouma gulp, and gives himself a mental pat on the back.

He pulls Ouma’s dick out, pumps it a few times to get it completely hard.

And to tease him, Shuichi gives the tip a kiss while staring at Ouma.

He proceeds to deep throat his entire cock. Usually, he’d take in half and use his hand for the other half. But today is special, besides, he couldn’t let his practice on Ouma go to waste.

With just a few bobs of his head, his boyfriend has already turned into a groaning mess. The sound greatly encouraging Shuichi, he puts his hands on the inner part of Ouma’s thigh, pulls them farther apart and bobs his head even faster, and hallowing out his cheeks.

“Y-you’ve gotten really good at this” Ouma says in between groans. “Have you been practicing with a dildo?”

Shuichi decides not to answer that.

“Shit— Shuichi the cookies,” Shuichi comes off Ouma with a pop.

“Fuck the cookies, eat me instead.”

That wasn’t part of the advice Miu had given him, but it sounded hot so whatever.

Shuichi quickly stands, pulls Ouma up from his chair and leads him to their couch.

“Lay down.” Shuichi demands. Ouma giggles a little at that.

Shuichi feels embarrassment bubble in his abdomen. Ouma’s gonna regret laughing, he’s gonna make sure of it.

Ouma lays down completely flat on their black minimalist couch.

“I’m gonna sit on your face.”

“That’s hot.”

“I hope you suffocate.”

“Kinky.”

Shuichi pulls his panties down and gets himself on top of Ouma’s face.

“There’s a butt plug”

“Then maybe you should pull it out?”

Flustered at the response, Ouma gingerly removes the plug from Shuichi’s hole.

Shuichi moans from the feeling of his ass suddenly feeling empty, wanting to quickly be filled. Even when he’s trying to be dominant, his thoughts still remind him he’s a sub.

Shuichi pushes his ass lower towards Ouma’s mouth. “Go on.”

Now surprised at this new side of him, Ouma immediately begins to eat Shuichi out.

Ouma licks around the rim, teasing Shuichi a little.

“Don’t tease me.” Shuichi says, then grinds his ass against his face a little.

Ouma gets the message and delves his tongue deep into Shuichi’s ass.

Shuichi throws his head back, loving the feelings of the wet tongue satisfying his needy hole.

Shuichi can feel his tongue roll around inside, and move in every direction.

God, he could come on the spot.

The sounds of his moans are embarrassing, not sexy at all. They’re not sensual or breathy, but high pitched, girly, and loud.

It ruins his goal of trying to be more dominant.

Shuichi’s a total mess, tongue out and drooling, his face red and eyes hazy.

He doesn’t look like he’s in control at all.

Unconsciously, Shuichi begins to whine.

After hearing the sound, Ouma chuckles. He pulls Shuichi off him and pecks him on the cheek.

“You don’t have to try so hard, y’know? Let me take care of you.” Shuichi nods happily, letting Ouma change their position to where he now sits in between Shuichi’s legs.

“You’re so cute..” Ouma teases. Shuichi grabs his thighs and pulls them apart for Ouma. “Hurry..”

“Just a while ago you wanted to suffocate me with your ass?”

“That was earlier, Ouma please..”

Ouma gives in, thrusts his entire dick into Shuichi without warning.

“hhAAAH!!” Shuichi moans, or practically screams. 

Ouma starts moving, and after hearing Shuichi whimper he begins to move faster.

Shuichi throws his arms around him and pulls him closer, allowing him to lace his fingers into Ouma’s hair.

Shuichi begins to get noisier as Ouma slams against his prostate, gripping onto his hair and shoulders for dear life.

“Please please Ouma—“ Shuichi manages to say in between moans, Ouma nips at his neck and chuckles “go ahead.”

And Saihara screamed, everything went white and he felt Ouma release inside of him.

Once he calmed down, he looks into Ouma’s eyes and smiles.

“I love you..”

“I love you toooo~”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it with the intention of it seeming surely saihara is gonna top but then surprise!! He’s a slut so hnnnn yeah bottom saihara rights!!!!!!!!!!! The only reason why I decided to learn how to write again is to spam this ship with bottom saihara hehehehe
> 
> At the end i was really tired so it’s half assed and horribly written, but I hope to improve and get better. I made a promise to myself that I’m gonna fill this tag with bottom saihara and I’m committed.
> 
> Keep in mind I just started writing again after like, four years so I’m rusty!


End file.
